


Rainbow

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, Past Brock Rumlow/James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: TJ's not safe.





	

The ground was soft with the help of about five blankets. All three of them were underneath the stars, laying out next to each other. 

TJ pointed out a shooting star with his still boney hand. The sky was mostly purple with some back spilled in, the white stars dotting. They were ignoring life for a while with all its hate for their love. Bucky was dragging his fingertips across Tj's hair, soothing him. But it did a little to good of a job because he was asleep in minutes. 

Steve and Bucky rolled him up a the blankets and put him in the backseat. They drove off.

"Buck I gotta tell you something and you have to promise not to tell TJ."

Bucky reached out and connected their hands. "Depends. What did you do?" 

" _I_ did nothing. A few weeks ago I found a letter on my desk. It was from Rumlow and it said he was coming for TJ. " Bucky stared intensely at him with disbelief. "It also said HYDRA is going to turn him into the new Winter Soldier. "

"We can't tell him that." Bucky felt like a knife got jammed into his stomach.

"I know. So as soon as he is in his normal body we will go somewhere safe." 

"No we won't. We can't just hide forever." 

"Well what are we gonna do to keep him safe."

"I don't know." Bucky looked at TJ. "That can never happen to him. And what about Captian America. "

"I don't fucking care about Captian America. He is miles behind you and Tj on my care scale."

 

 

 

Three weeks later TJ was still unaware and pre-serum. One day he found a note addressed to Bucky. 

The brunette soldier leaned against the kitchen counter. "What's shaking, Baby-Doll? " He said seductively.

"Got a letter for ya." TJ gave him the letter and kissed sucked on his neck in a alluring way. 

Bucky opened it, and read the only words on the page.

**_Sooner than you think_ **

 Bucky grabbed on to TJ and slid down to the ground. "Don't move." He whispered. 

"Why?"

"Just trust me. " Bucky listened. Steve was gone and everything was silent except the drying machine running. "We need to leave."

"What the Fuck? We can't just leave."

"We have to. You're not safe here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" A door slammed shut and Tj felt Bucky's heart beat pulsate off beat. "It's probably just Steve."

"Oh it's not Steve, princess. " Brock stood infront of them. "But God you want it to be now, huh? "

"Fuck off, Brock." TJ couldn't talk as he clung to Bucky so he talked for him.

"I'm gonna give you an option, Barnes. Give me him and you'll never hear from HYDRA again. Or you can come with us and join the party. Two Winter Soldiers. I like the sound of that."

"Rot in hell." Bucky spat.

"I figured you'd say that." Brock took out a syringe with blue liquid in it. Similar to the serum he received. Brock stabbed the needle in TJ's exposed back. Bucky kicked Brock's legs out from underneath him and pulled the needle out of his back. TJ began to grow in his arms. Not to Bucky's size but to his normal body.

"Tj!" Bucky yelled. TJ only moaned in pain. Now Brock was still down bucky had his chance to pull the gun from underneath the table a few feet away. Bucky hides guns and weapons all over the house for safety and his paranoia paid off today. He cocked the gun and held it to Rumlow's head. "Don't move."

"Does it look like I have a choice?"

"Did you come alone."

"No. People are coming."

"You targeted my family. I have half a mind to kill you right now. But I'll make you a deal. Leave Thomas alone and never come here again and this whole thing will go. SHIELD or Steve don't have to know."

"You still want me. Don't kid yourself. You don't have half the life you used to."

"What is he talking about, Bucky?" TJ sounded so innocent, his voice wobbly. 

"Me and your so called 'husband' used to be together. Fuck like animals all night and practice for combat when we weren't putting his brain in the blender. And God was he so sexy, princess, sweat all over that dirty body. "

Bucky knew what exactly he was talking about. 

**The Winter Soldier stood on the firm mat stained red from all the blood spilled on it. Today was training, tomorrow cryo. Rumlow was staring at him, his gaze made the between of his bottom hurt from last night. Two other handlers dragged the body of prisoner the Soldier just murdered. He looked down at his body. Sweat barely cooled him off in the unventilated wearhouse and dirt clung to every inch of him. His hair was matted. Blood streamed down his left side from where the scared skin tore. The high windows left the dust in the air visible. The Winter Soldier was only in filthy shorts that only covered his ass cheeks.**

**"Bring in the next." Brock yelled. A man with a brown tarp bag over his head. The bag was lifted. The man and let out a blood curdling scream.** **The Winter Soldier didn't want to do this. But weapons didnt want. They killed.**

 

Bucky shook the memory out of his head, raised the gun to Rumlow's head and pulled the trigger. The body slumped to the ground and blood splattered against the wall. Bucky pulled out his phone.

_"Hello?"_

_" **I need you take care of something**_. " Bucky spoke in Russian. 

 " _ **What is it**_." She spoke in the same language. 

" _ **Body. Brock Rumlow.**_ "

 " _ **Got it**_."

Natasha hung up. TJ was shivering in fear. 

Bucky clutched on to him. "I'm so sorry TJ." Bucky knows they can't stay here so he picked TJ up and jogged barefoot to the Jeep. TJ's seat belt clip wasn't even buckled in when Bucky peeled out of the driveway. 

"Are you going to get in trouble? " TJ was looking at his lap where his hands were. Bucky saw blood splattered on TJ's face and blood running down his back where the needle poked him and where Bucky pulled it out left a cut that is bleeding profusely. 

"No. He's wanted by wanted by SHIELD anyway."

"Is he dead?."

"No." TJ buried his face into his hands and sobbed quietly. Bucky realized how cold he was being, it was no where near TJ's fault but he was still being punished. " TJ don't cry, baby. " Bucky wanted to place a comforting hand on his back but he couldn't because, well he only had one arm and he needed it to drive. "It'll all be alright." Bucky parked in his assigned spot at SHIELD HQ and went into the huge building. Inside the elevator Bucky saw TJ had a little bit more muscle on his arms, and few inches taller, and at least ten pounds lighter. They treked to Steve's office and opened the door.

Steve, who was doing paper work while listening to his notorious 1930's music, was astonished when his husbands staggered in in the state they were in.

TJ ran into Steve's arms as soon as he was out of his chair. "What's wrong, Buck?" TJ hissed in pain when Steve's hand touched the cut on his back.

"Brock Rumlow came into the house, stuck TJ with a small injection. I shot Rumlow, not dead. Unfortunately. " Steve cupped his hand on the back of the pianists hot neck. "Natasha is cleaning it up and taking him here. I'm going to Tony to get my arm back and then I'll hunt down the rest of HYDRA. "

"No you're not. "

"He's just not safe, Steve. Not when there are agents looking for him. "

"So you're just going to abandon us for weeks. Okay. Great." Steve was pissed.

Bucky dropped his head back and sighed. "Not like that."

"Like what then? I know you care a lot but now TJ is here you can't just leave, you have a family."

"I had a family before TJ!"

"Just be back before ten o' clock. That gives you five hours to do what you need to do. But if you're one minutes late, expect a talking to when you get home." Bucky remembers back in their old apartment when Steve got really, _really_  mad. The skinny blonde would stand infront of him while he was cowering on the couch, listening to him go on and on.

"Fine. I love you two." And Bucky was out.

Steve drifted his hand down TJ's soft hair. "I need to take you to Bruce. "

 

Bruce gave him a few stitches, some pain meds and sent him home. Only two of the three husbands were in bed. The bed felt empty without the extra body in TJ's opinion.  Steve and TJ were watching one of Bucky's favorite movies from the 30's, **_King Kong_**. The bedroom door was locked, the shield and a gun for safety.  Steve traced letters on his spouse's back.

"Steve, when did you find out you love Bucky? "

"Probably when my ma died. After the funeral I layed next to her grave and fused to go home because I knew it mean she really was gone forever. He didn't force me back to the apartment,  he went there and a came back with a blanket and food. We sat there all night just talking."

"How about when you found out you're gay? "

"Bisexual. About four years after Bucky and me started dating. I was at the library and found a selection of books really hidden in the back and it had a chapter that gave a name to the feeling I had, being able to have a romantic relationship with men or women. I actually checked it out and showed it to Bucky."

"You think Bucky's okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine. Bucky just needs to blow off some steam. He gets pretty angry when people mess with you."

"Because he loves me so much. " TJ slurred. "M' tired."

"I think you need to go to sleep."

"Good night, love ya." TJ pushed his face deeper into Steve's warm, inviting chest.

"Love you too, sweetheart. "

 

Steve was woken up by the sound of a door opening. He checked his watch. 9:59, he's early. 

"Hey, darling. Sleepy? "

"Hey, Stevie. Extremely. " Bucky flopped on the bed face first after peeling off his mission clothes. Steve rubbed his back, a silent apology for their argument earlier and a thank you for being on time. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting in forever! I've been fumbling through writers block but I hope to get back to my regular posting schedule soon. (With the help of your amazing ideas!)


End file.
